Something about Near
by Mello's one and only Matt
Summary: Near seems to be beaten a lot more by Mello and is scared to have Matt around. When he loves the boy dearly. Will he finally stand up to Mello and tell Matt his secret? Or will everything come falling down around him?


Something about Near

Disclaimer: blah.

A/N: I've done a lot of MattxMello stories. So, maybe MattxNear would be great that and I'm coming out with another one soon. Maybe. That and I shall be updating my things including my name. It's changing to "Matty-kun" or something. But right now MattxNear is just better for a bit, because of something that happened recently. Anyway. This will sometimes have people's thoughts in italic. I have made Near more innocent too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

All was quiet and most of the people in the orphanage were asleep except for a handful of people. Near awoke and felt that something was a miss. When his eyes laid upon something he seen, which was a certain blonde, he knew exactly what it was. "Mello, don't tare him." He cried.

"Damn, Near you gave this a gender? I suppose you also gave "him" a name too, what is it?" Mello asked, the smirk on his lips seemed to get bigger.

"His name is Ad-chan. Please don't tare Ad-chan." He begged.

"I can't believe that you gave it a gender and a name, sides I won't tare "Ad-Chan" I'll have Matt help."

Matt had butted in and smirked at Near, tarring up Ad-Chan with Mello's help and left Near to feel the loneliness once again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

{A/N: Now how many of you thought that was sex?}

Near awoke with a start, feeling warm liquid on his back and in between his legs. "Oh no, I did it again." He cried, to no one in particular.

Matt had happened to be walking by, something about being thirsty and waking Mello up in the process of leaving the room, then having to go and get him something to drink too. Matt had heard yelling and screaming, and thought something was going on with Near. He rushed for the albino child's room and swung open the door, after cramming both pops in one hand. {A/N: Near talks in his sleep. And that's why Matt heard him.}

"Near is something wrong?" He questioned, quickly. Then stopped, looking at Near and the bed. Knowing what the pungent scent of the room was right away, after he stepped in.

"M-Matt, everything is fine…please go back and don't worry." Near whispered, getting out of the bed to take the sheets off. Matt set the drinks down on one of the kiddy tables that Near had in his room and walked over to him.

"Near, I'll do this. Why don't you get cleaned up in your bathroom?" He suggested. Near however tried to ignore Matt, but found that impossible. He looked up at him, the embarrassment burning a light shade of pink on his cheeks as he finally agreed and walked into the bathroom, with some clean clothes. _I just embarrassed myself in front of him. The one I like. I can't believe I wetted the bed again. I thought I was over that…The constant fear of Mello destroying my things will haunt me forever. _

Matt stripped the bed and grabbed the new sheets. He applied them to Near's bed carefully after flipping over the mattress. Near was just sitting in the half filled tub. Trying to tell himself that it wasn't bad. _ I hate being younger still. And having him, fix my bed…Now that I think about my dream why was Matt being mean, normally when I dream of him he's nice…then again were alone. I think I now know why._

Matt was done and knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Oi, Near. Everything is fine. It's as good as new. Do you need any company for the rest of the night?"

"Matt, I can't take you away from Mello." He muttered, getting up out of the bath and wrapped the towel around himself. Chest and all.

"That's fine; I woke him up getting out of the bedroom. He doesn't want me in there if I'm going to keep on waking him up, I have to give him his drink and I'll be right back." Matt spoke, as he ran out of the room after snatching Mello's drink off the kiddy table. He got up the steps and busted right through his and Mello's door. "Here's your drink, see ya later." He hollered quickly, tossing his drink at him and slamming the door again, this time he quickly walked down to Near's room. For some reason, Matt was a hell of a lot happier with Near around that and he was seriously acting really hyper. Because of going back into Near's room to stay with him. _Maybe I like him…Impossible. Granted he's so cute and makes me happier than…Mello. Hm, oh well. Best not try and fuck anything up. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He opened the door and smiled at Near.

"Matt, you don't really have to stay here." He muttered, glancing at Matt.

"I want to." These words seemed to make Near very happy, but very shy. He grabbed his plush and realized that his urine had gotten on him and now he had to be washed in the washer.

"I don't want him to be washed in the washer." Near mumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

"Some of the stuff got on him…I just don't want him to be destroyed by the washer."

"Well, on the tag, next to his butt it says he can be washed in the washer in warm water. He'll be fine." Matt smiled.

"If you say so." Near whispered, looking away from Matt.

"Hm, let's just go to bed."

"What did you do with the other sheets?"

"Their in the hamper, and I got the other ones from under your bed in one of the drawers."

"Ok."

Near had laid down on the bed and realized that Matt had nowhere to lie. But Matt just got on the bed and snuggled up next to Near. Making the younger more fragile boy blush. He wanted to desperately tell him to stop, but he couldn't find the words. He just fell asleep in Matt's embrace and smiled softly.


End file.
